Macromorphii
Macromorphii parvapedes Info Status: LC Temporal Range: R.150 - Present (Oliverian) Habitat: Temperate Shallows Distribution: Northern Hemisphere Niche: Predator Size: 10cm (length) Nutritional Worth: Predecessor: Dolophonaskulus slimus Classification: Macromorphiinae (sf), Megalognathusidae (f), Tunicaphora (o), Violeetamata ©, Bilateria (p) Perception: Has blurry vision without depth perception above and can detect chemicals up to 10 metres away. Latest Mutations: Segmented, Elongated, Oncopods Info: With a long, thin body and soft feet, this species crawls capably through rock crevices, looking for prey. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. External Features: It has a thin, elongated segmented body, except for the wide mouth, with sandy-brown pigmentation and with dorsal and ventral fleshy membranes and two pectoral ray-fins under the body. It has a thin skin layer. A mouth with very sharp teeth, chemoreceptors and one upwards facing pinhole eye are on the head. A blue bacteriogenic bioluminescent lure protrudes from face and it secretes a slime from glands all over the body. On each segment of the body is a hollow, hydrostatic foot called an oncopod. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes in addition to enzymes. Three gill slits sit each side of the head. Muscles on each side of the body are attached to the body wall. A wide cartilage jaw with air spaces, supports the mouth. The gastrointestinal tract from the mouth has a stomach with digestive juices followed by intestines leading to the anus. The brain encased in the head connects to two nerve cords which branch into a network of nerves, with the notochord running alongside. It hosts male and female gonads. The hemacoel cavity, open circulatory system has violet blood containing hemerythrin and anti-freeze proteins. Protonephridia, connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Discoverer: StealthStyle Stats Nutritional Worth: (8.2 x 5 =) 41NP Food / Oxygen Requirement: 20NP / 33NP Physical Stats: Speed = 0.6, Stamina = 1, Agility = 1, Stability = 1, Attack = 2, Bite Strength = 1, Strength = 1.5, Support = 1, UV Resistance = Weak, Filtration = 0.5 Systemic Stats: Osmoregulation = 1 (high salinity), Respiration = 2 (cutaneous respiration, ram ventilation), Digestion = 2 (meat), Circulation = 1, Excretion = 1, Immune System = 1 (physical barrier), Coordination = 1, Reflexes = 1. Abilities: Permeable Skin. Bioluminescence. Below Freezing Metabolism. Fluid Freeze Prevention. Produces mucus. Perception: Blurry sight. Detects chemicals up to tens of metres away. Locomotion Type: Crawl. Reproduction: Sexual, Ovuliparity (External Fertilisation). 1,000 eggs. Hermaphroditism. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. It keeps to darkness and tries to remain stationary. External Features: Elongated (1/2 nutrition calculation length), segmented body, except for the wide mouth, with sandy-brown pigmentation (3NP, +Weak UV Resistance) with dorsal and ventral fleshy membranes (4NP, +1 Stability, -0.2 Speed), two pectoral ray-fins (5NP, +1 Agility, -0.2 Speed) under the body. Thin skin layer (3NP, +1 Immune System, +1 Respiration, +Permeable Skin). A mouth (+1 Filtration) with very sharp teeth (2NP, +1 Attack, -0.5 Filtration), chemoreceptors (1NP, +2 Chemoreception) and one upwards facing pinhole eye (2NP, +Blurry Sight) are on the head. A blue bacteriogenic bioluminescent lure (4NP, +Bioluminescence) protrudes from face. Mucus glands (4NP) on the skin. Every segment of the body has a pair of oncopods (5NP, +1 Speed). Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes (3NP, +Below Freezing Metabolism) in addition to enzymes. Three gill slits each side of head (8NP, +1 Respiration). Muscles on each side, attached to body wall (10NP, +1 Speed, +1 Strength, +0.5 Support). A wide cartilage jaw (3NP, +1 Attack, +1 Bite Strength) has air spaces. Gastrointestinal tract from mouth has stomach with digestive juices (4NP, +1 Digestion) followed by intestines (4NP, +1 Digestion) leading to exit. Brain (6NP, +1 Coordination) encased in head connects to two nerve cords which branch into network of nerves (8NP, +1 Reflexes). Notochord runs alongside (3NP, +0.5 Support, +0.5 Strength). Male and female gonads (6NP, +Sexual Reproduction, +Hermaphroditism). The hemacoel cavity, open circulatory system (+1 Stamina, +1 Circulation) has violet blood containing hemerythrin and anti-freeze proteins (3NP, +Fluid Freeze Prevention). Protonephridia (4NP, +1 Excretion, +1 Osmoregulation), connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Category:Genus